I can do this on my own
by Mrs.Jane
Summary: What will happen when Jane chases after red john to find out that when he returns he has a three year old daughter with dark brown ringlets and the deep blue eyes that he sees every time he looks in the mirror? will lisbon forgive him or is it to late? BEWARE: CHARACTER DEATH INVOLVED.
1. Not so welcome

**Summary: what will happen when Jane chase's after red john to find out when he returns he has a three year old daughter? Will Lisbon take him back and let him be part of her life or has he screwed up to bad this time? Read and find out! Please REVIEW if you have any feedback! Good or bad**** enjoy!**

"Get out of my house Jane, I don't want you here!" Lisbon shouted across the living room. Jane glared a thousand yard glare at Lisbon, "Why! She's my daughter too Lisbon!" Lisbon steered back at Jane with now tears streaming down her face. "No she's not, you never cared before you didn't even bother to call now you just show up and expect to be part of her life?" Lisbon stood back picking up her crying daughter from her play mat.

"I'm sorry Lisbon but you knew that red john came first to me he always did". "So what? Did that night mean absolutely nothing to you? Just a bit of fun huh? Y'know what I think I liked it better when I thought you were dead, now get out before I call the guys to come through you out!" Lisbon said practically screaming at him. Jane just stood there looking at Lisbon and the small girl crying in her arms then turned to the door before opening it then slamming it shut.

Lisbon sunk into the couch with tears flowing freely down her cheeks, she began to rub soothing circles on the girls back to try calm her down from all the yelling that happen that evening it took a while but the small dark headed and light eyed girl started to become very restless and curled into her mother's neck.

Lisbon was good at that, being a mother. She had done it on her own for nearly 4 years now so it wasn't a hard task to settle the over tired baby. She stood up Aria now asleep on her shoulder; she dried her eyes then walked to the top of the steps in her small apartment then stopped outside Aria's bedroom door.

When the team found out that Lisbon was pregnant well being shocked would be an understatement but they could see the horror in Lisbon's eyes and knew that they would have to step up a lot to be there for her. The whole team become a lot closer and Grace and Teresa were basically best friends, everyone tried and tried to look for Jane but after a while they assumed that he was dead.

Once Aria was born Lisbon was a mess trying to balance work and being a single mother she eventually stood down from being head of the unit handing the position down to the very capable agent Cho. But now that things are more stable Lisbon become head of the unit again, Aria went to day care which meant that Lisbon only worked about 6 hours a day then took the rest of to play with her three year old daughter.

Lisbon opened the door to the bright Pink room, even though Lisbon was totally against it the team thought it was a super cool idea to paint the room in fairy's and unicorns. She walked over to the small bed that lay in the corner of the room and tucked in her little princess. She bent down and kissed Arias forehead then moved the small ringlet that moved toward her eye "I will never leave you, I'm here forever. I love you my baby" she whispered.

She slowly backed out of the room and headed down the corridor to her bed room. She didn't even bother to get changed, today was so exhausting with 5 on going cases which she's testifying in 3 of them, Aria getting a tummy bug which was great timing, and then the greatest part of her day. A man that she hadn't seen in 4 years presumed dead and the father of her daughter just strolls into the CBI like nothing had happened. Well tomorrow will be very interesting seeing as he applied to be a consultant and her unit again. Hooray.


	2. I will fight for her

Summary: Chapter two! Hope you all enjoy and REVIEW please

Lisbon woke up to the ringing of the alarm clock above her head, she glared up to read the dark red numbers glistening in the dark room 6.12am she put her fingers through her hair then stuffed her pillow in her face she could hear small feet coming towards her bedroom she lifted the side of the blanket where no one slept the small figure standing at the door of her mother's bedroom shook her head in dismay. "Come on baby you'll get cold standing there" Lisbon said encouraging the small girl to jump into the warm bed. "No! There are monsters under your bed mummy!" she said pointing to the gap between the base on the bed and the floor.

Lisbon rolled on her side and checked under the bed "uhuh no monsters under my bed, now come give your sleepy mummy a hug" Lisbon smirked. The small girl stared at Lisbon for a bit then cautiously walked toward the big bed.

"How's your tummy today baby, you feeling better?" then small girl nodded wrapping her tiny arms around Lisbon's waist. "Mhmm, Uncle Wayne said he would take me to get some ice-cream if I gotta better tummy today mummy". "Woaaah aren't you lucky? Now mummies gotta get ready for work now okay? So I'll put the T.V on and you can watch some sponge bob for a bit how does that sound?" the small girls face lit up in glee, "Yeah thought you'd like that now I won't be long, Aunt Grace is gonna pick you up this morning to". The girl was too focused on the T.V that she didn't even notice her mother had left the room.

It was 7.30 now and there was a knock at the door "Aria, are you ready sweetie? Aunt Gracie is here to pick you up" Lisbon called while opening the door. She could hear feet rushing down the stairs and then toward her "Hey morning Grace, Thanks for taking her into pre-school today". "No, no it's fine" Grace said stepping into the dark apartment "Heading that way anyway aren't we Ben" she said looking down at the small boy clinging onto her leg. Aria walked over to ben and grabbed his hand dragging him into the living room where sponge bob was playing.

"So I heard you had a visitor last night?" "Huh, the nerve in him he's lucky that Aria was here or believe me!" Lisbon said jaw clenched shut. "Wait till I get a piece of him!" Grace said fighting back tears, "It's okay Grace, I'm not letting him have anything to do with her he can't right?" Lisbon said unsure if she would do that.

"Of course! He screwed up Teresa he needs to prove himself before anything!" Grace caught Lisbon off-guard when she was pulled into a tight embrace "Thank you grace, for everything". "Huh, anytime! I mean it! But uhhh we should probably get going to pre-school now", "Yeah of course! Ariaaaa, Beeeen!" Lisbon called down the long hallway. She heard the footsteps running down toward them.

"C'mon guys you're gonna be late for kindy" Lisbon smiled. She bent down and gave aria a small kiss on her forehead "have a good day sweetie, I love you". The small girl looked up at her mother with her bright blue eyes "Love you too mummy" she giggled grabbing bens hand and walking out the door. Grace gave Lisbon another hug then left the apartment with the small children in front of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon arrived at the office a bit later then everybody else, she walked straight towards her office and plonked down in her chair she got a fright when there was a hard knock at the door "Come in", she called over the noisy officers in the bullpen. The door slowly pushed open to two male officers standing in the doorway "We need to talk, now!" the shorter officer said in a loud voice. "Guys, I know, I know but there's nothing I can do frankly it's out of our hands" she said looking down at the employee file that lay on her desk. "Why is he even here? Why come back?" Rigsby said in a confused but slightly annoyed voice, "I don't know, and I don't care were all professional's here lets act like them". The men turned around and walked back into the bullpen.

About twenty minutes later there was another knock on Lisbon's door but this time they didn't wait for a reply "Morning. Can I have the case files for this case please?" the familiar voice said softly. Lisbon gave him an angry glare just to let him know that she wouldn't tolerate any bad behaviour at work today then picked up the file from her desk then handed it to him "Here look through it then go with Rigsby to pick up " she said while turning back to her computer screen "Sure thing boss" jane said walking out of her office.

It was 5.00pm when Lisbon packed up to head home she grabbed the files of her desk and packed up her laptop then started walking out the door when jane stopped her and stood in front of the door way so she could not get out. The guys had already left the office and Grace was going to pick up the kids and then take them out for dinner.

"Move Jane I have to go" she said waving her hand to the left indicating him to move, but he didn't he just stood there "Can we please talk Teresa?"" Why Jane I meant what I said last night, now move" "Wait please just, just hear me out okay? I didn't mean what I said and I know you didn't either, you can't possibly raise a kid alone!" This made Lisbon mad very very mad in fact.

"Excuse me?"

"Well let's be honest here Lisbon? Do you seriously think that you would be able to? She will never see you?"

"Huh, you have a lot of nerve coming back here and saying that did y'know that? I have raised our daughter by myself for three years now Jane three years! Well you were off chasing after an invisible man, Today I had to come back and look at your smirk face I thought you were dead-DEAD Jane you put me through hell but here you are asking for "your" daughter well news flash okay she will never know her father because to me he is dead! Now look I work hard for this job and frankly I don't really care if you're on this unit again because I am professional! But outside these walls and this building I want absolutely nothing to do with you! Am I clear?"

She didn't even hesitate to push him out of the way and storm across the room to the elevator. Jane looked down and slowly walked toward the door of the elevator. "I will fight for her" he said calmly, she grinned "Good fucking luck!" she said as the door closed.


	3. All WOMEN

**Summary: Omg! I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart that it took this long! I have been so busy lately and have been traveling a lot so didn't have much time or access to a computer! I hope you forgive me and keep reading **** please REVIEW if you like or dislike or any other reasons chapter 4 should be up tonight or tomorrow **** love you all x**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing **

It had been 6 months since Jane had been back now; things had slowly gotten back to normal. Jane and Lisbon only talked at work but like Lisbon said outside those doors Patrick Jane was just a stranger to her. It was sad really Jane was her best friend and god knows how hard it was for her to let him go once again but she couldn't do it, letting him in will only make a bigger risk of heart break for her again seeing as he didn't even kill red john.

Jane was in his attic a lot now and Lisbon would often send Cho or Rigsby up to get him. She never did. She thought that maybe he was planning a way to steal her daughter but after a month of silence between them Jane said to Lisbon that Aria was in the right place and he had no right to try take her away from that.

This made Lisbon distraught and she was so tempted to just leap into his arms and let him hold her and just forget everything. But it doesn't happen that way, she went through different phases she even jeopardized her career trying to find something to pull her through. She had Aria her precious daughter but was that enough? She was miserable and the team were so worried about her, even Jane noticed the change.

"Maybe she needs a boyfriend? Or a fling?" said the eager red headed women to the strong man gripping onto her hand.

"Hmmmm, Good idea! I have a cous-" Rigsby was quickly shut down by his excited wife.

"I know the perfect guy!" Grace said jumping up to kiss the taller man on the cheek then hurrying off toward the CBI building in-front of them "I'll find you soon!" she yelled down the street.

"Uhhh Okay?" he said kind of confused.

When grace got to her desk she quickly pulled out her phone and dialled '0211553213'

"Hello, Galiger speaking" the husky voice came through the line.

"Hey Josh! It's me Grace Look I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Grace! Oh yeah sure anything for you" he chuckled

"Haha well I have a friend and well, I think you'll like her and vice versa of course! I was wondering if you might be interested in going on a date with her?" She said looking around to see if anyone was close enough to hear the conversation.

"A date? Hmmm I can't see the harm in that? How's Thursday?"

Grace's face spread with a wide grin on her face "Thursday's perfect!"

"Okay well I finish here at 8 so is it okay to pick her up at 8.30? And Uhhh Where?" He replied.

"Great timing! And here CBI! She's a cop too!" She said hearing footsteps along the wooden floor behind her.

"Really? Okay well I'll see her then and you too I hope?"

"Uhhh yes sure! See ya then! Gotta go, bye Josh!" she said quickly shutting the top of her phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane looked over at the red faced agent he knew exactly what was going on.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you grace" he said lying his head on the armrest of the leather couch.

"Oh no, it's fine just a weird conversation that's all" she said focusing on her computer screen and fiddling with the keys on her keyboard.

"Oh I bet, but if you're going to lie to me Grace at least try to make it belive-able" Jane said closing his eyed and put his arms over his face.

Grace was kind of stunned, why was he so snappy all of a sudden? And how did he know what she was even talking about in the first place?

"Excuse me? Why is it any of your business anyway?" she snapped back.

Jane rolled on his side and sighed "I know you're worried grace, I just hope my daughter is taken care of when she is out dating men that's all"

Grace was mad. Grace was very mad. "I set this up! Me! Lisbon doesn't even know yet and you think that she is already going to just leave Aria with a bad person or something?! She probably won't even go! And if she does Aria will be with me! Lisbon is a great mother! A Perfect mum and Aria is so lucky to have such a strong mother in her life! So where the hell do you get off saying something like that huh?

Jane was now sitting up rubbing his eyes, while grace was standing in tears with her arms folded over her chest in front of him.

"I was just saying Grace" he said looking up at her tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, and we're all entitled to our opinions, Just keep it professional please" Lisbon said from the doorway to the bullpen.

Jane looked at Lisbon for a brief moment till she walked into the break room, Jane stood up and walked toward her while grace sat back down at her desk and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry…. I just… I don't think its right at the moment" Jane said looking deep into Lisbon's eyes.

"Think what's right?" Lisbon clearly confused.

"You going on a date, dating again" he said softly.

"On a date? Where the hell did you get that from? She said strongly.

"Van pelt set you up, it's…. it's just my opinion of course but that's just what I think..." he stated.

"And I should listen to your opinion why?" she frowned.

"Yeah, you're right….Forget I spook" he said wondering off back to his couch.

Lisbon walked over to her office and grabbed her coat and keys; she drove home and texted Van pelt to see if it was okay for her to look after Aria for the night. Tonight Lisbon was going out on the town. She looked through her closet till she found the perfect skin tight short, black dress and shiny black high heels. Shouldn't date? Please…. She was a grown woman she could do whatever she liked.


	4. I Promise

It was dark and loud in the night club and Lisbon had met a lot of interesting and attractive men. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she had to let go. She had to hurt him the way he hurt her. Her phone was buzzing all night she didn't even realize till after she had finished making out with the third guy in a bathroom stall.

*17 missed calls* a notification popped up on her phone. "Arghh" she mumbled. She looked through her inbox *Teresa? Where are you? I'm worried call Asap! Grace* grace was such a good friend to her but she wanted to be alone tonight. She dialled graces number "Grace? It's me…I'm fine don't…worr... Worry" She said very slurry.

Grace could hear the loud music in the background and the voice of a clearly drunk woman. "Where are you Teresa? Aria's got a fever and she wants her mum?" she said distressed. "I'm sorr…sorry grace, can you call the babysitter to ta… take her homeeey?" she said chuckling. "Come home Teresa she needs you?" Grace said worried now.

"I'll be homeeey soon baby! Call the sitter Grace let her take her home… I will be homeeey soon… love you" She hung up the phone and left the bathroom stall and back onto the dance floor she went. She was dancing with men and women, having drinks, singing, Hooking up and letting loose. Until she felt someone grab onto her hand, it wasn't hard but it pulled her out of the wild crowd.

She couldn't see the man that was guiding her toward the back door of the club but wasn't that worried either she was too tired to care really. When the door opened she felt a huge rush of coldness take over her body and she started to shiver. The man took of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders; he then took her over to his car and sat her down in the passenger seat.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the window. She heard the driver's door beside her open then close a familiar voice spoke "What are you doing here Teresa?" she looked at this man; blonde curls perfectly lay on his head. His eyes deep blue like the night sky. He looks cold and his skin is paler than usual. "Paaa...Patrick?" she said confused "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to get you, put your belt on" he said angrily. She did as he said then put her head back against the window. "How could you be so stupid Teresa? Do you realize how dangerous that could've been?" he said looking at the exhausted women. "It was just a bit of fun, calm down" she shrugged. "Getting drunk and making out with men in bathrooms is fun?" he stated. "Oh my gosh. I'm… sorry okay I made a mistake my bad… Jesus why do you care anyway? Who cares about me?" she said looking out the window watching the cars pass.

"I do, I care. I always did you just didn't give me a chance to explain how much. It kills me to see you like this and to know that I'm the reason that caused it." He said looking into her eyes "I'm sorry Teresa"

"Good, I hope you are sorry Paa…Patrick. I hope it hurts you like it hurt me when you weren't here" she said staring back at him.

"It does don't worry" he was looking at the road again.

They pulled into the drive way of Lisbon's apartment building and Jane guided Lisbon to her place. He opened the door and stepped inside followed by the tired Lisbon behind. There was a figure sitting on the couch swaying her arms up and down, "Ugh, hi who are you?" the young girl said looking up at Jane. "Hi I'm Patrick, Aria's dad" He said looking down at the small red faced girl in her arms.

"Oh hi I'm Amanda her babysitter, Do you wanna hold?" she said standing up placing the girl in Janes arms. "Ahhh, Thanks Amanda" he reached into his pocket and pulled out two twenty dollar notes and handed them to her "This is too much" she said "I was only here for 1 hour?" she put her hand out handing a twenty back to jane "Keep it, and thank you Amanda" he said with a smile.

The girl went home and Jane stood there with Aria swaying in his arms. Lisbon was upstairs getting ready for bed and she asked to see aria before she went to sleep, Jane walked up the stairs and into Lisbon's room she stood there only in a shirt that he left the last time he stayed over. "Ugh, sorry you wanted to see Aria?" He gently placed the girl on her bed. "Thanks Jane, Are you going to stay tonight?" she said rubbing the small girls head, "Sure if you want I can crash on the couch" He said fiddling with his fingers but he must admit she looked beautiful tonight her hair in curls, the shirt just covering the last inch of her small bottom. He bit his lip trying to hide his desire for her. "Yes, or you could sleep in here?" she said softly the small girl now asleep on the big bed "There's heaps of room" she said lifting the blanket of the bed.

Jane picked the girl up and took her to her nursery; he placed her in the cot then kissed her forehead "good night gorgeous" he whispered. When he entered Lisbon's room again he saw the small women standing beside the bed looking at him from across the room, she looked down and started to unbutton the shirt that she was wearing. His shirt. "I don't think this is right Teresa" he said softly but couldn't help himself from looking at her.

"I need to forget that you hurt me, forget the pain that in caused. Forget how much I bloody love you!" she bursted out. "I love you too Teresa I promise" he said running towards her. He felt the wet tears on his chest "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he repeated to her. They stood there for a while then he leaned back and looked her in the eyes "But we can't do it like this, your drunk and I don't want to take advantage of that" he said wiping her tears away.

She sniffled "I'm tired" she said, Patrick laughed and pulled the covers up so she could get into the bed. He stripped down to his undies and grabbed a pillow and a blanket from her closet and went down stairs to the couch.


	5. New Beginnings

**Summary: So this ones and average length paragraph but has a bit of a surprise in stall **** hope you enjoy! Will post next chapter tomorrow! Have a good night and REVIEW please **** xoxox**

Lisbon couldn't hear anything when she woke up. No babies cry, no chirping birds, no alarm clock and no Patrick Jane. She pulled the large duvet cover off herself and walked over to her wall mirror. Oh my god she thought to herself. Mascara smudged beneath her eyes, her hair loosely tied on top of her head, wet eye liner marks shown on her cheeks. She unbuttoned the rest of the shirt she had slept in and stepped into the bathroom.

She turned the handle of the shower and watches the steam form around her naked body; she had a good 30 minute long shower before she remembered that she was working today. She quickly jumped out of the shower ran straight out of the bathroom and across her room to the closet in the corner. She got dressed as fast as she possibly could then ran down the corridor to Arias room, but she wasn't there.

Lisbon ran down the stairs to living room hoping to find her beautiful daughter watching her programs but she wasn't there either, all of a sudden the door opened and Lisbon went for her gun "Woaaah, it's just me!" Jane said in fright, "Jane? Where the hell is Aria?" she said putting the gun back in her holster. "Grace picked her up this morning and took her to pre-school for you" he said walking over and placing a brown paper bag on her counter.

"This morning? What's the time I have work today?" she said wondering over to the kitchen, "Um 12.46, and no you don't" he said calmly taking out the ingredients for blueberry pancakes, "12.46! Why the hell didn't you wake me up Patrick?" "Uhhh, because the office called and said we all have a paid day off work today?" he said searching for a bowl in her cupboards.

"Oh really? Since when?" she said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes "Since this morning? Be happy a day of work and a day with me what could get any better?" he said smirking "Now can you please help me by making yourself as comfortable as possible please?" he said pointing to the chair in the living room.

After breakfast and dishes Jane and Lisbon sat at the couch not doing anything just sitting there they knew they had to talk and it had to be serious because a lot had happened and a lot of things they can't just ignore either.

"Thank you for breakfast Jane it was delicious" Lisbon said out of the blue, "Its fine…. So?" he said blankly.

"I'm sorry I over reacted about this whole thing and you're right I didn't give you a chance to explain and I should've… I was just mad about this whole thing… you going and leaving then I got pregnant with aria and well… when you got back you were different you changed… I just.. I was scared that you'd leave again… and I know how that feels… if you got attached to aria and you left again she'd feel that pain aswell…" She said with tears swelling in her eyes.

"Look at me, I'm not going anywhere. Ever again or not without you and my precious daughter okay I promise! I'm so sorry that you had to go through everything alone and I wish that I was here I would give the world to change that but you have to understand that I worked so hard to do what I did and as much as it pains me to say this but… I loved loralei in a way and after she died I just wanted that son of a bitch to pay. He killed my wife, my daughter, my friend, my lover, and my second child. As soon as the autopsy report came back saying that she was pregnant it just trigged me Lisbon I had to go. I didn't realize what I had with you till I was alone and seeing you everywhere I went mad. It made me think of how much I need you… I'm sorry… Please let me prove myself" he said with tears also in his eyes.

"I thought you were dead. Dead. For four years. I was alone and depressed but I had Aria. I don't know how hard it must have been for you to be alone but you're not anymore okay. Loralei and your second child would've pushed you over the limit and I understand that. But you were still sleeping with her before she died. Not once either. You's were together when we had that one night stand. It was a drunken mistake. We were just lonely and at least something good came out of it. But you better prove yourself to the unit first because they're the ones who had my back through everything okay?" Jane bent in and gave Lisbon a soft and soothing kiss on the lips and said "Anything for you Teresa, but I might skip to the second part first… never obeyed rules" he gently pushed her down onto the couch.

Lisbon didn't argue this is exactly what she needed and from exactly who she wanted.


	6. Don't you close those eyes

**Summary: well thanks for the reviews and (I am not British no) **** this chapter is a little different and scary but I hope you enjoy! Don't worry I won't make you's suffer for that long **** please REVIEW and ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't have the honour of owning this wonderful program **

Jane looked around the empty bullpen then back at the uninterested unit, "Well thank you all for coming" Jane said quietly. "Like we had a choice" Rigsby whispered to Cho. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for all the bad choices that I made and how you had to deal with the aftermath of those choices… And thank you for looking after Lisbon and Aria for me… I'm truly grateful for that… and me and Lisbon have reconciled and we still love each other… But if you don't agree then we won't act on it because you's were the ones that took care of her through this whole mess… Sooooo?"

"So what you're asking for our blessings or something?" Cho spook with confusion clearly on his face "Ugh, something like that" Jane said walking to the front of the table next to Lisbon. "I can't belive this!" Rigsby said leaving the table "You're just gonna hurt her again aren't you! Just because you fell in-love with that bitch didn't mean you can pack up and leave!" He was really mad so he left to the break room to try calm down. "Yes, I agree with Rigsby how do we know you want leave again?" Van pelt spook. "I'm not going anywhere Grace I promise" Jane said sincerely.

"Whatever makes you happy boss" Cho said standing up from the table and following Rigsby down to the lobby. "I... ummm I need time to think" grace said also following her co-workers down to the lobby. "It'll be okay!" Jane said kissing Lisbon's head then walking over to the break room. "I don't know Patrick" Lisbon stood silently one hand on the table "What do you mean?" Jane said turning around to face Lisbon.

"I don't think you understand how important it is that the team is okay with this" she said with tears in her eyes. "I… I do I just… don't do this Teresa" he said walking up to her and grabbing her hands "Hey, look at me. They'll see how happy we are and they'll see they made the wrong choice c'mon please Teresa" he said gripping her hands tighter.

"I'm sorry Patrick but I can't do this right now" she said gently releasing her hands from his tight grip, she stood up to kiss him on the cheek then left the building. He had tears flowing down his eyes. He was hurting badly, He could hear footsteps behind him but they weren't as light as Lisbon's but wasn't as heavy as Cho's or Rigsby's, Grace. "Uhhh sorry just forgot my phone" she said walking straight past the weeping Jane. "It's fine Grace doesn't bother me" He said standing up from the end of the table and walked towards the stairs before there was a phone ringing from the bullpen "Agent Grace Van Pelt, how can I help?" Jane stood there waiting for the signal to say they have a new case and sure enough it came Jane walked down to the CBI car park and waited to hear where they were going and who they're going with.

"20 palms, double homicide, no i.d yet, estimated time of death is 4am this morning" Grace said reading from her small notebook. "Okay Cho we'll take two cars in-case we have to spilt up, Grace and Jane you'll be with me and You two in the other car" she said pointing at Cho and Rigsby.

They arrived at the crime scene a little over 10.30pm it was a dirty parking lot but there were no other police or forensic teams there it was only them "A set-up maybe" said Cho "No, the attorney general himself called why would he set us up?" Grace said confused "Wrong address then" said Lisbon looking around "Nah, this is the only parking lot in Miles" Rigsby said also looking around in the dark. "Strange huh" Jane said bending down and feeling to broken concrete beneath his feet. He looked up to see a small red Taser light on Lisbon's chest.

"LISBON!" he yelled jumping in-front of her pushing her down onto the concrete.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was blood everywhere all over the back seat of the SUV "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" he said holding onto the back of her neck and rocking back and forth "It's… not your… fault pat…trick" Teresa said gently "Tak… take care… of Aria… let her… know I.. Love her and don't… let... her forget me… promise" she said cupping the side of Janes face "You're not going to die Teresa! Look at me you're not allowed to die okay! You're going to be okay and we're going to be happy… so happy! We're going to get married and have some more kids… and you're going to a great wife and we're going to do this because you're not dying on me!" he said calmly to the smaller women in his arms.

"Yeah? Do you… think so? She said between cry's, "I know it Teresa because you and Aria are the only good things that has happened to me in 15 years and I can't lose you okay!" he said brushing her hair back. "I'm losing too much… blood Jane… I'm not going to… make it" she said weeping "Shhhhhh, you're going to be fine I promise you" He looked down at Lisbon her eye's slowly closing. "I'm sorr…sorry Jane… I love… you…take care of my…Bab…y…" Lisbon said before shutting her eyes. "Keep her awake Jane we're almost there!" Grace yelled to the back of the car. "No, Teresa don't you die on me! You stay awake! Don't close those beautiful eye's you keep them open okay!" he said fighting for her to just open up and let him see those sparkling green eyes she has. "What's going on back there Jane!" Grace yelled again.

"Teresa! C'mon remember when we were at the beach with aria in your arms and you wouldn't let her go because you were scared she might run into the water? And you were scared and I told you it would be alright and I was right this is like right now you're going to be alright because we are meant for each other we are soul mates! So stay awake and fight! Because I can't live without you Teresa!" he said holding onto her and crying again "We're here Jane!" grace said opening up the side doors of the SUV "Just wake up please" he whispered.


	7. 4 Shots

**Summary: hope you like this chapter **** explains a bit **** I like this story and I'm keen to keep going but do you's think I should stop? Any Ideas for future chapters I'd love to know **** please enjoy and REVIEW **** xxxx**

**If I owned the mentalist, you's would worship me ;)**

It had been a week since Lisbon had been shoot, the doctors couldn't belive that she had survived the surgery since there was only had a 15% chance of her getting through the surgery but she didn't let a little led stop her. She was now in a medically induced coma to help with the pain they were going to keep her in it for another day or so since she was now breathing by herself, Jane had never left her side apart from the toilet and a 10 minute shower a day. Grace looked after Aria and she would go to the hospital every day after kindy.

The guys were investigating the incident but haven't found any useful information so far "These guys are invisible!" Rigsby said to Cho while walking around the parking lot the same lot where Lisbon was shoot "Their scumbags that's what they are" Cho said in a deep voice "Well the shoots would have had to come from a place up high with good vision" They said looking up into the sky, it looked like a deserted town and there was little signs that people actually lived around this area, Rigsby could hear a slight sound of a motor coming towards them "Cho, check it out" he said pointing down the road.

They started to walk to the long desert road when the car started to slow down Rigsby pulled out his badge "Hello sir, I'm agent Wayne Rigsby CBI" he said showing his badge to the driver with a black cap on and black sunglasses calling this man 'shady' would be an understatement "CBI? Oh you're a cop right explains a lot" the man said fiddling with something in his pocket "Can you step out of the vehicle please sir" Rigsby said stepping back "Have I done something wrong have I?" the man said pulling out the small pistol from his jumper pocket and stepping out of the car.

"Put the gun down sir we only want to talk" Rigsby said in a strong voice "Why don't you put the gun down agent and your precious son! Can live" the man opened up the sliding down of the van and Rigsby saw the little boy covered in blood, Rigsby immediately through the gun down on the ground "What'd you do to him!" Rigsby said with tears in his eyes "Hahaha are you crying agent Rigsby? Guessing daddy wasn't hard enough on you" the man chuckled.

"You got what you wanted now give us Ben" Cho said stoned faced as usual "I don't know if you'll want him? He's all bent and out of shape now?" he reached in to the back of the van and pulled the small boy out "Ewww yuck, I got blood on my hands, anyway can you please tell Patrick that I'm truly sorry about Teresa but I get a little jealous sometimes" The man said with a grin on his face "Red John? You're Red John?" Cho said with a confused look "Why do this to Ben what have we got to do with anything?" "It is easier to forgive an enemy, than forgive a friend" he said with seriousness "Now I must go, better to murder an infant in its cradle than nurse an unacted desire" the man walks over to his car and starts up the engine.

Rigsby looks at the gun that lays in-front of him he grabs it and walks toward the car before he shots the man 4 times in the head. "Rigsby!" Cho yells he runs towards him "come on man, let's go" he grabs Rigsby by the shoulder and picks up ben, "Am I under arrest?" he asked plainly in the car "You shot and killed a serial killer, he killed woman, shoot Lisbon, killed janes family and beat up your son, No way in hell" he said looking into the darkness through the front window *beepbeep* "It's mine" Rigsby said putting his hand in his jacket and pulling out his phone.

"It's Jane, he said Lisbon's awake and Grace and the whole sac P.D and CBI are looking for Ben" he said reading from the small device in hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cho and Rigsby are on their way, Ben's safe" Jane said holding onto Lisbon's hand, "That's great news, did the doctors say when I can get out of this place?" Jane looked up and gave Lisbon a kiss on the lips "About a week" he grinned "Jane, were you just saying all that stuff before? To make me feel happy before y'know" she said teary "Hey, I love you. And I want to marry you and have more kids with you and grow old with you. I promise. 100% truth Teresa" he said while one hand cupped her rosy cheek. "I love you too" she replied while squeezing his hand.

"Where's Aria?" she said with a sparkle in her eye "I'll go get her for you". The small girl walked into the room expecting to find her mother still pale and asleep on the bed but when she heard Lisbon's voice she ran toward the bed and jumped right onto Lisbon's stomach "I missed you mommy!" she said hugging Lisbon around the waist "I missed you too sweetie, what'd you get up too?" she said sitting the small girl up "I know my whole name now are you ready?" Lisbon smiled at Jane "Ready!" she replied "Adriana Grace Lisbon-Jane" she said with a big grin on her face.

"Wooooow aren't you a smart one!" the small girl looked very pleased with herself "Mommy?" she said while playing with Lisbon's hair "If we have another baby can I call him Fluffy?" Lisbon looked at Jane then back at her little girl "Hunny, fluffy's a name for a pet like a Cat or a Bunny not a baby" the girl looked at the man sitting on the couch next to her mother's bed "Daddy?" Janes head shoot up straight away he hadn't heard that word being said to him in a long long time, but it made him smile "Maybe if we get a dog? Mommy's right it's a pet name".

The small girl jumped off the bed and hugged Jane; this gave both Jane and Lisbon a surprise "Will you stay the night sometimes?" Jane was surprised that the little girl could talk and understand so well but she was nearly 5 and she was also Patrick Jane's child. "Ugh, yeah you'll definitely be seeing a lot more of me around princess" he smiled at Lisbon.


	8. Never Alone

**Summary: So sad but I have decided that I should just end it here this is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy! It's a little sad **** please review and tell me what ya think **** thank you! xoxox**

Lisbon hadn't stepped foot in the very familiar yet different bullpen for almost 15 years now, after she retired at the age of 55 with four stubborn children and a grandson missing out on time with their mom and grandma she finally gave in her position and left. It was strange to be back and none of her previous team members were CBI agents anymore anyway. Grace and Wayne had set up a lovely little family for themselves and have three kids including ben and they were expecting another.

Cho and summer had gotten married and moved to Washington when Cho was asked to re-join the military in a very high ranked position. So much had changed over the years and it had brought tears to her eyes as she looked around "Can I help you ma'am?" A strong male's voice came from behind her. "Hi I'm agent Teresa Jane, I was looking for the belongings of my husband? Patrick Jane?" the man looked at her with deep sympathy then asked her to follow him to his office where Jane's things were.

He pulled a box off his desk which said EVIDENCE on the front and handed it over to Teresa "Thank you sir" she said before turning and grabbing the small boy that stood next to her by the shoulder gently pushing him out of the office and following behind him "Nanna? Is that grandads stuff?" the small boy looked up at her with his little blue eyes "Yes darling, you can see what's in here when we get home okay sweetie?" she said while brushing a small curl out of his eyes.

" !" the man called behind her "I'm sorry for your lose" he said trying to avoid eye contact but Teresa walked up to him "I didn't lose him, his always here and with me every day. I know he is" The man stood there for a while then gave Teresa a nod before she turned and walked out with the little boy beside her. She had had so many great memories in this building; majority of her life was spent here. This is where she had her first job, met her true love, brought her kids up, where Aria had had Carter her first grandchild, where she had met lifelong friends, this was here second home.

But now that she is older and wiser she has time for the most important things in life, and just because her husband wasn't around to spend the rest of what will be a peaceful life ahead she will never be alone.


End file.
